


Whatever It Takes ||Sheith||

by keithXkogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), keith has a kitten, omega keith alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithXkogane/pseuds/keithXkogane
Summary: Keith Kogane is one of two omega's in his small group of friends, something he's very not pleased about. One night Keith, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Pidge go to a university to check it out. Their tour guides are none other then Pidge's older brother (Matt) and his friend who just so happens to catch Keith's eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

_June 26 2019_

_Marmora High School_

_7:49 am_

 

It was too early to deal with this. Allura was having some kind of melt down in the corner over her boyfriend Lotor, who had cheated on her,  _yet again._ Lance was with her trying to comfort her to his best ability. Pidge was typing at a hundred miles a second on her laptop beside me as we waited for Hunk to get to the school with coffee, bagels, and tea for us all. The last day of junior year was yesterday, yet here we are, granted it was partly by choice. We were going on a one week trip with the school to stay and look around a university for one full week, the only reason all of us were accepted for the trip was with Pidge's connection to it by her older brother Matt who went there so we were let free without anything more then the bus fee. It was the university of my dreams, Garrison University. 

 

 Garrison University had been around for a long time, and had the best programs in the country. Top students were basically guaranteed a job anywhere they wanted with the schools reputation, even at the NASA base itself. I went from a D- average freshman year to pulling B pluses and A's by the end of this year, that's how important this school is for me to go. That and it was my dad's last and only wish for me before he died on the job, he was a fireman. None of my friend's , with the exception of Hunk who knew about my family. My mom split when i was one, and my dad died just before freshman year, I've been living alone since.  

 

At that minute Hunk walked into the food court where we all sat, holding a bag and two trays. He set them down on the table, calling Lance and Allura over to join us. He handed everyone their regular drinks and bagels before sitting down and setting down his own suitcase. We all sat and ate for a few minutes before hunk tapped my shoulder and gestured for me to go with him away from the others for a minute. Confused, I nodded and got up, following him only a few meters away from the rest. "Here. I know you told me not to worry and everything but, I went and got you a refile of those heat hormone repression things." Hunk said as he handed me the bottle and I slipped it into my jacket with a sigh. "I told you not to worry.. but thanks Hunk, I appreciate it." I smiled at him.

 

"Yeah no problem..I got the email this morning on my way over about sleeping arrangements and wanted to be safe. Turns out some of the students still around for the summer are gonna be sharing dorms with a few people on the trip. Me and Lance are in a room, Pidge and Allura are in the building beside us in the girls dorms.."Hunk explained as Keith could feel the pit in his stomach start to sink, was he going to be put in the girls dorms? Hunk noticed the others expression shift quickly and finished his sentence, "And, looks like your down the hall from me and lance, in Matt's room with his roommate. Matt is staying at his apartment not far from the dorms and his roommate offered to share his room with on of Pidge's friends.". Keith sighed a bit in refile, until he put the clues together. Matt was a alpha, and so was his roommate. Keith was a  _omega,_ a omega whose heat was expected to hit at _anytime_ this _week._ Keith felt panic set into him but he concealed it best he could.

 

Not soon after everyone ate they started loading the buses. They all got on with their bags and thus went on the two hour drive, which Keith had slept mostly threw. When they got there and the bus stopped everyone got off with their stuff, being directed to a outside area where many teachers and a few stands advertising their clubs were. Keith saw a man no more then four years older then themselves come up, Pidge dropping her bag and running to him , wrapping her arms tightly around him in a hug. So this was the "amazing" older brother Pidge had talked about so much, he was tall, a bit tan, and hair fairly long hair the same color as Pidge's but it was loosely tied in the back. 

Behind Matt was a man closer to their age. He was pale, had short black hair and what anyone would describe as the build of a god. Keith quickly realized he was staring and his face went red and the man smirked at him, reaching a hand out to shake his. "Shiro, Takashi Shirogane." 

Keith's heart raced,  _fuck._ He could smell the other from being so close, his scent was strong and a bit overwhelming. Keith stammered as he struggled to even keep his balance, snapping out of it when Pidge elbowed him, quickly accepting the hand shake. "K-Kogane-I mean Keith- I- um...Keith Kogane, sorry..." he could feel the slight grip of the others hand, if this was Matt's roommate he'd be staying with, he was fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two part chapter in which Matt and Takashi take Keith to a "party" that turns out to be a BDSM club.  
> {i do not condone underage drinking or the use of fake ID's, this is all just fiction}

_Keith's heart raced, fuck. He could smell the other from being so close, his scent was strong and a bit overwhelming. Keith stammered as he struggled to even keep his balance, snapping out of it when Pidge elbowed him, quickly accepting the hand shake. "K-Kogane-I mean Keith- I- um...Keith Kogane, sorry..." he could feel the slight grip of the others hand, if this was Matt's roommate he'd be staying with, he was fucked._

 

Keith quickly snapped out of the haze he was in once Matt had coughed, seeking the groups attention. "So, why don't you all look around and see what kind of clubs and classes the Garrison has to offer? the left over there is mostly clubs and the right and in the hallways of the dorms is more so about the classes you can take. If your looking for a scholarship, you'll wanna go talk to Mr. Iverson" Matt explained. Once the few questions were answered they were split up into two groups. Group A being run by Matt with Pidge, Hunk, and Alura. While group B was run by Takashi, with Keith, Lance, James, and this tall silent kid. The Garrison had prepared a diner for all the students visiting and the helping college students. At around nearly ten pm is when everyone was finally aloud to go off and do their own thing. Once the diner was done Hunk read over his e-mail again about the sleeping arrangements. Everyone had gone to their rooms, Matt and Takashi showing Keith were the room was. "Now Shiro has a tendency to snore so I apologize for that if it keeps you awake" Matt smiled, Takashi rolling his eyes. To be truthful, during the whole tour Keith's eyes hadn't left Shiro's for more then a few minutes. He was visibly tense and he had barely spoken since going there, not even silencing or arguing with Lance.   

 

"There's a party tonight off campus at a club so I wont be back till late,I'll make sure not to wake you up" Takashi smiled down at the raven haired boy, god , Keith felt like he could just get lost in the older man's voice. "U-um, yeah sure. That's fine.." Keith quickly replied when he realized he had been staring just a little to long for it to be normal. Matt groaned as he grabbed his car key's, "Come on Shiro, we're gonna be late and miss all of the actual good shows they might have there. And quit the small talk, do you wanna come with us Keith? I'm sure you can pass for eighteen." Keith's cheeks heated a bit,  _'shows?'_ We're they inviting him to go with them to some strip club, did Matt not care that he was underage and they could all get in serious trouble? Keith was one to take risks but walking right into a club was a bit of a reach, even for him. None the less Keith threw his jacket back on, "Alright, I highly doubt it could be all that exciting but someone sober is going to need to drive you two home..". Takashi sighed as he shook his head at Matt who was grinning widely.  

They all walked to Matt's car, which was a bright yellow  _pt cruiser, of all things._ They drove there and before they all got out Keith looked at the sighs and the people walking in and it all sunk in, this wasn't just ant strip club, this was a  _BDSM club._ He had only known the two older boys for quite a few hours but he never took them to be the type that would go to a place like this, and oddly enough Keith knew all about the topic. He got out and Shiro and Matt both wrapped a around around him when they walked threw the door, thankful the guy didn't ask to ID Keith, for now at least. 

Not even a few minutes of being there Keith took in the scenery. There was a bar, a large stage, many different tables and booths, along with a upstairs reserved to employs and a few side rooms that seemed to all be locked. Around here were a lot of older men and women in leather, lace, or little to almost no clothing. He was thankful to see that there were both straight and gay couples. The entire building reeked of musk, undoubtedly the place was mostly filled with alpha's just from the scents. That's when Keith felt like his blood ran cold, he was a omega, he was unclaimed, his heat was due any day now, and he hadn't taken his represents. Keith started to panic a bit, breathing a bit quicker which only caused him more distress as hid binder had felt like it was only getting tigher.  Matt looked down at him, raising a brow "You look like you'd seen a ghost, you need to loosen up". 

 

Takashi looked down at Keith after Matt spoke, looking concerned as he spoke a bit quiet, "Are you okay? We can go out back if you need a minute to breath. It is kind of crowded and probably overwhelming". Keith had nodded a bit quick, in which Shiro took his hand and had walked with him outside threw a back door to the side of the building, not realizing a few men had followed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Character age's & grade:
> 
> Keith: 17 {Junior/Gr.11}
> 
> Lance:17 {Junior/Gr.11}
> 
> Allura: 18 {Senior,Gr.12}
> 
> Hunk:17 {Junior,Gr.11}
> 
> Pidge: 16 {Sophmore,Gr.10}
> 
> Lotor:19 {drop out, grocery store clerk}
> 
> Matt: 24 {college Senior}
> 
> Shiro: 19 {College freshman}


End file.
